Biosensors are devices for sensing and detecting biomolecules and operate on the basis of electronic, electrochemical, optical, and mechanical detection principles. Biosensors that include transistors are sensors that electrically sense charges, photons, and mechanical properties of bio-entities or biomolecules. The detection can be performed by detecting the bio-entities or biomolecules themselves, or through interaction and reaction between specified reactants and bio-entities/biomolecules. Such biosensors can be manufactured using semiconductor processes, can quickly convert electric signals, and can be easily applied to integrated circuits (ICs) and MEMS.
The interaction of the biological sample itself and the biosensor can be a challenge. Typically, a fluid containing the biological sample is pipetted directly over the sensing portion of the biosensor. This method leads to a large portion of the fluid sample not being used, and is time consuming to manually load each sensing area. Other fluid delivery systems involve the use of pumps that deliver fluid through tubing to the sensor area. Such systems are highly reliant on the precise operation of the pumps and any valves being used, and are difficult to maintain as they become smaller.